thechallengefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Rtv9500/MyChallenge XXX: Game Changers
Description In the beginning there were the Game Changers.... 30 of the most competitive contestants in Challenge history will be stranded on a desolate South Pacific island, ready to do whatever it takes to win their share of $1 Million Dollars. However, it will not only be the elements that will be their main obstacle to the money: it's their fellow competitors. Every week, they'll have to outcompete and outmanoeuver their adversaries to get one step closer to the money. The game as we know it is all about to change in this milestone 30th season. Format Every week will be deemed either a male week or a female week where that gender will be up for elimination. Each team will then pick one person of that gender to compete in the Hero Challenge, where they will fight for safety and power. The losers that week will have the players of that gender be up for elimination. The team that comes in second place will be safe but with no power. The winner of the Hero Challenge will not only give their entire team safety, but will give them the power to vote off one player from the losing team. This will continue until T.J informs them that the Final Mission is on. From there, it's a no-holds-barred race to the finish where one team will emerge triumphant. Location: Vita Levu, Fiji Cast | | |} a Overnight after the first elimination vote, a severe tropical cyclone hit the island and caused structural damage to the shelter. Five contestants - Amanda, Christena, Da'Vonne, Jordan, & Landon - had debris hit them when the shelter fell, however only Landon - with the medical team showing concern over a potential concussion - was pulled from the game. b Immediately after the Schmergen Brawl challenge, Cara Maria felt some pain in her knee and medical took her to their camp to perform some tests resulting in her absence from the third elimination vote. Right before the Will It Go Round challenge, TJ revealed that Cara Maria would be medically pulled from the game due to a partial MCL tear that needed immediate rehabilitation. d Upon returning to the shelter after the eighth elimination vote, Frank collapsed and remained unconscious for several minutes. The medical team determined that due to the rigors of the game - malnutrition and dehydration in particular - Frank's blood pressure dropped to dangerously low levels and made the decision to pull him from the game immediately. Teams Hero Challenges * Pick Your Path: Before the challenge, the contestants participating in the Hero Challenge will choose the obstacles they and their competitors will have to run through on the supply ship. The choices of obstacles are: 1) a balance beam over water, plank bridge, or monkey bars, 2) a net crawl, net tunnel, or rope tunnel, 3) transfer 30 sandbags from one platform to another, solve an 8-piece slide puzzle, or assemble a 15-piece cube puzzle. Once they are done, they must climb out to untie their team flag. The first player to release their flag wins. The last player to release their flag puts their team up for elimination. * Crossroads: The contestants will swim out to a floating net ring. They must then dive down and maneuver sets of puzzle pieces and bring them to a floating platorm. They will then use the pieces solve a signpost puzzle featuring previous MyChallenge locations. The first player to solve the puzzle wins. The last player to solve the puzzle puts their team up for elimination * Schmergen Brawl: In a walled-off arena, the contestants will battle for control of the ball. Once a contestant gets control of a ball, they would pass the ball to the male teammate of their choice who would attempt to throw the ball through one of the opposing team's baskets at the other end of the arena. One point would be scored when a ball is made in the basket. The first team to score two points would win. The team that does not score two points will put their team up for elimination. * Will It Go Round: Using centrifugal force, the contestants must keep a ball spinning within a wheel as they stand on individual balance beams. At regular intervals, the contestants will be made to step forward onto narrower parts of the beam. If at any point the ball drops, the contestant loses the challenge. The first contestant to drop will put their team up for elimination, while the last contestant with a spinning ball wins. * Spoon Man: Each person will use a series of very small paddles to maneuver a ball through a series of obstacles. If at any point the ball drops, they will have to go back to the start. The first person to transfer three balls wins. The person who does not transfer three balls will put their team up for elimination. * The Bottom Line: The contestants are clipped to a rope and must maneuver together through three obstacles. One they have reached the end of the course, they will unclip themselves and attempt to throw rings onto a target. The first person to get all five rings on the target wins. The person who does not get all their rings on the target will put their team up for elimination. * Grub Hub: It is a food eating competition. They will race to get down six local Fijian delicacies. The first to do so scores a point for their tribe. The player with the most points wins. The player with the least points will put their team up for elimination. * Domino Effect: The contestants must stack wooden blocks along a platform while avoiding tripping hazards. Once all of their blocks are stacked the contestants must knock them over like dominoes. The first contestant to topple all of their blocks, such that the final block hits a gong at the end, wins. The contestant that does not do this will put their team up for elimination. * Hanging By A Thread: The contestants must lie on a platform over a pool holding a handle, while water spills out of a barrel overhead. Starting at a 35° angle, it increases by 5° every five minutes. The first person to drop will put their team up for elimination. Last one hanging wins. * Finding Your Way: One at a time, the contestants must collect eight bags from eight obstacles (mesh tunnel, mesh bridge, disc walk, V tunnel, swing steps, knotted rope bridge, rope swing, and an overhead cargo net), then use the puzzle pieces inside them to build a three-dimensional compass rose puzzle. The first person to complete the puzzle wins. The person who does not complete the puzzle will put their team up for elimination. * Final Challenge: The finalists will be taken to an isolated island. Once there, they will complete a full lap around the island before being able to proceed to one of five checkpoints, based off of the Hero Challenges of the past, and they can proceed in any order they wish. The five checkpoints are modified versions of the following: Grub Hub, Crossroads, Domino Effect, Pick Your Path and Hanging By A Thread. Once the team completes a checkpoint, they must leave behind one of their teammates to be caged at the starting line before they begin their next lap until only one member of their team is left or they complete all five checkpoints. Once all five checkpoints have been completed, the free team members must help their teammates escape the cage. Once all members of the team are on the finish mat, their team time stops. The team that completes this challenge in the fastest time wins Game Changers. Game summary c The vote in Episode 5 was tied - three for Cooke, three for Theresa, and two for Svetlana. In the event of a tie, the winner of the Hero Challenge will choose who to send home between the players with the highest votes. Jenna voted for Cooke in the revote, eliminating her from the game. e The vote in Episode 9 was tied - two for Amanda, two for Jenna, one for Briana, and one for Da'Vonne. In the event of a tie, the winner of the Hero Challenge will choose who to send home between the players with the highest votes. Theresa voted for Jenna in the revote, eliminating her from the game. Voting history {|class=wikitable style="text-align:center" |- !rowspan=2|'Contestants'!!colspan=13|Episodes |- !1!!2a!!3!!4b!!colspan=2|5c!!6!!7!!8!!colspan=2|9d!!10!!Finale |- |bgcolor="green"|'Amanda' |bgcolor="green"|Theresa |bgcolor="wheat"|SAFE |bgcolor="green"|Christena |SAFE |bgcolor="green"|Cooke |bgcolor="darkgrey"|N/A |bgcolor="green"|Wes |SAFE |bgcolor="green"|Darrell |bgcolor="lightpink"|RISK |bgcolor="lightpink"|RISK |SAFE |bgcolor="lime"|'WINNER' |- |bgcolor="green"|'Briana' |bgcolor="green"|Theresa |bgcolor="wheat"|SAFE |bgcolor="green"|Coral |SAFE |bgcolor="green"|Theresa |bgcolor="darkgrey"|N/A |bgcolor="green"|Brandon |SAFE |bgcolor="green"|Dan |bgcolor="lightpink"|RISK |bgcolor="wheat"|SAFE |SAFE |bgcolor="lime"|'WINNER' |- |bgcolor="green"|'Da'Vonne' |bgcolor="green"|Svetlana |bgcolor="wheat"|SAFE |bgcolor="green"|Christena |bgcolor="wheat"|SAFE |bgcolor="green"|Theresa |bgcolor="darkgrey"|N/A |bgcolor="green"|Noor |SAFE |bgcolor="green"|Dan |bgcolor="lightpink"|RISK |bgcolor="wheat"|SAFE |SAFE |bgcolor="lime"|'WINNER' |- |bgcolor="green"|'Devin' |bgcolor="green"|Svetlana |bgcolor="lightpink"|RISK |bgcolor="green"|Susie |bgcolor="lightpink"|RISK |bgcolor="green"|Svetlana |bgcolor="darkgrey"|N/A |bgcolor="green"|Bananas |SAFE |bgcolor="green"|Darrell |colspan=2 bgcolor="wheat"|SAFE |SAFE |bgcolor="lime"|'WINNER' |- |bgcolor="green"|'Marie' |bgcolor="green"|Evelyn |bgcolor="wheat"|SAFE |bgcolor="green"|Susie |bgcolor="wheat"|SAFE |bgcolor="green"|Theresa |bgcolor="darkgrey"|N/A |bgcolor="green"|Leroy |SAFE |bgcolor="green"|Derrick |bgcolor="lightpink"|RISK |bgcolor="wheat"|SAFE |SAFE |bgcolor="lime"|'WINNER' |- |bgcolor="green"|'Nelson' |bgcolor="green"|Evelyn |bgcolor="lightpink"|RISK |bgcolor="green"|Veronica |bgcolor="lightpink"|RISK |bgcolor="green"|Svetlana |bgcolor="darkgrey"|N/A |bgcolor="green"|Noor |SAFE |bgcolor="green"|Derrick |colspan=2 bgcolor="wheat"|SAFE |SAFE |bgcolor="lime"|'WINNER' |- |bgcolor="purple"|'Bananas' |bgcolor="wheat"|SAFE |SAFE |SAFE |SAFE |colspan=2 bgcolor="wheat"|SAFE |bgcolor="lightpink"|RISK |bgcolor="purple"|Veronica |SAFE |bgcolor="purple"|Briana |bgcolor="darkgrey"|N/A |bgcolor="purple"|Darrell |bgcolor="skyblue"|'SECOND' |- |bgcolor="purple"|'Brandon' |bgcolor="wheat"|SAFE |SAFE |SAFE |SAFE |colspan=2 bgcolor="wheat"|SAFE |bgcolor="lightpink"|RISK |bgcolor="purple"|Aneesa |SAFE |bgcolor="purple"|Jenna |bgcolor="darkgrey"|N/A |bgcolor="purple"|Dan |bgcolor="skyblue"|'SECOND' |- |bgcolor="purple"|'Leroy' |bgcolor="wheat"|SAFE |SAFE |SAFE |SAFE |colspan=2 bgcolor="wheat"|SAFE |bgcolor="lightpink"|RISK |bgcolor="purple"|Aneesa |SAFE |bgcolor="purple"|Da'Vonne |bgcolor="darkgrey"|N/A |bgcolor="purple"|Darrell |bgcolor="skyblue"|'SECOND' |- |bgcolor="purple"|'Svetlana' |bgcolor="lightpink"|RISK |SAFE |SAFE |SAFE |bgcolor="lightpink"|RISK |bgcolor="wheat"|SAFE |bgcolor="wheat"|SAFE |bgcolor="purple"|Aneesa |SAFE |bgcolor="purple"|Amanda |bgcolor="darkgrey"|N/A |bgcolor="purple"|CT |bgcolor="skyblue"|'SECOND' |- |bgcolor="purple"|'Theresa' |bgcolor="lightpink"|RISK |SAFE |SAFE |SAFE |bgcolor="lightpink"|RISK |bgcolor="lightpink"|RISK |bgcolor="wheat"|SAFE |bgcolor="purple"|Aneesa |SAFE |bgcolor="purple"|Amanda |bgcolor="purple"|Jenna |bgcolor="purple"|CT |bgcolor="skyblue"|'SECOND' |- |bgcolor="purple"|'Wes' |bgcolor="wheat"|SAFE |SAFE |SAFE |SAFE |colspan=2 bgcolor="wheat"|SAFE |bgcolor="lightpink"|RISK |bgcolor="purple"|Veronica |SAFE |bgcolor="purple"|Jenna |bgcolor="darkgrey"|N/A |bgcolor="purple"|CT |bgcolor="skyblue"|'SECOND' |- |bgcolor="orange"|'Coral' |SAFE |bgcolor="orange"|Paulie |bgcolor="lightpink"|RISK |bgcolor="orange"|Jordan |colspan=2|SAFE |SAFE |bgcolor="lightpink"|RISK |bgcolor="wheat"|SAFE |colspan=2|SAFE |bgcolor="wheat"|SAFE |bgcolor="skyblue"|'THIRD' |- |bgcolor="orange"|'Dan' |SAFE |bgcolor="orange"|Frank |"bgcolor="wheat"|SAFE |bgcolor="orange"|Jordan |colspan=2|SAFE |SAFE |bgcolor="wheat"|SAFE |bgcolor="lightpink"|RISK |colspan=2|SAFE |bgcolor="lightpink"|RISK |bgcolor="skyblue"|'THIRD' |- |bgcolor="orange"|'Darrell' |SAFE |bgcolor="orange"|Nelson |bgcolor="wheat"|SAFE |bgcolor="orange"|Jordan |colspan=2|SAFE |SAFE |bgcolor="wheat"|SAFE |bgcolor="lightpink"|RISK |colspan=2|SAFE |bgcolor="lightpink"|RISK |bgcolor="skyblue"|'THIRD' |- |bgcolor="orange"|'Susie' |SAFE |bgcolor="orange"|Jordan |bgcolor="lightpink"|RISK |bgcolor="orange"|Devin |colspan=2|SAFE |SAFE |bgcolor="lightpink"|RISK |bgcolor="wheat"|SAFE |colspan=2|SAFE |bgcolor="wheat"|SAFE |bgcolor="skyblue"|'THIRD' |- |bgcolor="orange"|'Veronica' |SAFE |bgcolor="orange"|Nelson |bgcolor="lightpink"|RISK |bgcolor="orange"|Devin |colspan=2|SAFE |SAFE |bgcolor="lightpink"|RISK |bgcolor="wheat"|SAFE |colspan=2|SAFE |bgcolor="wheat"|SAFE |bgcolor="skyblue"|'THIRD' |- |bgcolor="orange"|'CT' |SAFE |bgcolor="orange"|Frank |bgcolor="wheat"|SAFE |bgcolor="orange"|Devin |colspan=2|SAFE |SAFE |bgcolor="wheat"|SAFE |bgcolor="lightpink"|RISK |colspan=2|SAFE |bgcolor="tomato"|OUT |bgcolor="darkgrey" colspan=1| |- |bgcolor="green"|'Jenna' |bgcolor="green"|Theresa |bgcolor="wheat"|SAFE |bgcolor="green"|Christena |bgcolor="wheat"|SAFE |bgcolor="green"|Cooke |bgcolor="green"|Cooke |bgcolor="green"|Noor |SAFE |bgcolor="green"|CT |bgcolor="tomato"|OUT |bgcolor="darkgrey" colspan=3| |- |bgcolor="green"|'Frank' |bgcolor="green"|Svetlana |bgcolor="lightpink"|RISK |bgcolor="green"|Christena |bgcolor="lightpink"|RISK |bgcolor="green"|Cooke |bgcolor="darkgrey"|N/A |bgcolor="green"|Wes |SAFE |bgcolor="green"|Derrick |bgcolor="violet"|OUT |bgcolor="darkgrey" colspan=3| |- |bgcolor="orange"|'Derrick' |SAFE |bgcolor="orange"|Paulie |bgcolor="wheat"|SAFE |bgcolor="orange"|Jordan |colspan=2|SAFE |SAFE |bgcolor="wheat"|SAFE |bgcolor="tomato"|OUT |bgcolor="darkgrey" colspan=4| |- |bgcolor="orange"|'Aneesa' |SAFE |bgcolor="orange"|Paulie |bgcolor="lightpink"|RISK |bgcolor="orange"|Jordan |colspan=2|SAFE |SAFE |bgcolor="tomato"|OUT |bgcolor="darkgrey" colspan=5| |- |bgcolor="purple"|'Noor' |bgcolor="wheat"|SAFE |SAFE |SAFE |SAFE |colspan=2 bgcolor="wheat"|SAFE |bgcolor="tomato"|OUT |bgcolor="darkgrey" colspan=6| |- |bgcolor="purple"|'Cooke' |bgcolor="lightpink"|RISK |SAFE |SAFE |SAFE |bgcolor="lightpink"|RISK |bgcolor="tomato"|OUT |bgcolor="darkgrey" colspan=7| |- |bgcolor="green"|'Jordan' |bgcolor="green"|Evelyn |bgcolor="lightpink"|RISK |bgcolor="green"|Susie |bgcolor="tomato"|OUT |bgcolor="darkgrey" colspan=9| |- |bgcolor="purple"|'Cara Maria' |bgcolor="lightpink"|RISK |SAFE |SAFE |bgcolor="violet"|OUT |bgcolor="darkgrey" colspan=9| |- |bgcolor="orange"|'Christena' |SAFE |bgcolor="orange"|Jordan |bgcolor="tomato"|OUT |bgcolor="darkgrey" colspan=10| |- |bgcolor="green"|'Paulie' |bgcolor="green"|Evelyn |bgcolor="tomato"|OUT |bgcolor="darkgrey" colspan=11| |- |bgcolor="orange"|'Landon' |SAFE |bgcolor="violet"|OUT |bgcolor="darkgrey" colspan=11| |- |bgcolor="purple"|'Evelyn' |bgcolor="tomato"|OUT |bgcolor="darkgrey" colspan=12| Category:Blog posts